pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Electric Rodent Pretty Cure
Electric Rodent Pretty Cure is a show within a show in Pretty Cure Animated, broadcast on KNOA Channel 64 on Saturdays with reruns on Sundays. Characters Pretty Cure and Allies Hikari Kagayaku/Cure Pikachu A hyperactive and sporty young girl who loves to play soccer. Akaya Yoshida/Cure Plusle One of a pair of fraternal twins, who is on the cheerleading team with his sister. Aoi Yoshida/Cure Minun One of a pair of fraternal twins, who is on the cheerleading team with her brother. Risa Shijima/Cure Pachirisu A girl on the track team. Skye Johnson/Cure Emolga A tech wizard who is constantly trying to make her own flying machine. Danielle Marconi/Cure Dedenne A French girl who's into broadcasting and runs her school's radio station. Aloha Hamasaki/Cure Togedemaru A happy-go-lucky and sweet girl who loves giving hugs to anyone who needs it. Jacqueline Hyde/Cure Morpeko A British exchange student who joins the team midway through the series. Spike and Spark They are the mascots of the series. They look like normal Pichu; the only thing telling them apart is Spike has a spiked head fur with a red scarf and blue goggles while Spark has a blue bag. Villains Rainbow Rocket They are the villains of the series. They are Pokémon-themed terrorists from other dimensions who operate together from Washington, D.C. Donald John Buchanan/Rhydon John The leader of Rainbow Rocket, known to the public as the President of the United States. Unknown to many but suspected by some, he ascended to the position corruptly, with the help of the mob. He's based on Giovanni, the head of Team Rocket in most appearances and Team Rainbow Rocket in USUM. Cameron Crewe/Camerupt The first antagonist the Cures face, known to the public as the administrator of the Environmental Protection Agency. Behind the scenes, he intends to use Groudon to expand humanity's reach on the Earth. He's based on Maxie, the head of Team Magma. Henry Scott Anderson/Sharpedo The second antagonist the Cures face, known to the public as the deputy administrator of the Environmental Protection Agency. Behind the scenes, he intends to use Kyogre to flood the Earth and restore it to the state it was in before humans started wreaking havoc. He's based on Archie, the head of Team Aqua. John Wayne Winslow/Weavile Duke The third antagonist the Cures face, known to the public as the Vice President of the United States. Behind the scenes, he's trying to recreate America as a state without emotions. He's based on Cyrus, the head of Team Galactic. Jason J. Jameson/Pyroar The fourth antagonist the Cures face, known to the public as the chairman of the Federal Communications Commission. Behind the scenes, he's trying to recreate America in his own image. He's based on Lysandre, the head of Team Flare. Addison Harlow Jr./Hydreigon The fifth antagonist the Cures face, known to the public as the Senate Majority Leader. Behind the scenes, he may be a bigger threat than even Rhydon John. He's based on Ghetsis, the head of Team Plasma. Others Addison Harlow III/N The son of Senator Harlow, who is ashamed of his father and has taken up vigilantism to distance himself from the Senator as much as possible. Gin Buchanan/Silver He is President Buchanan's son who is looking for a way to take down his father for abandoning his mother after a one night stand, not really caring about the fate of universe. ??? An officer who works alongside the Cures who is always worried the Cures will get hurt in some way. ??? The school nurse who knows the Cures' identities and keeps it under wraps. Roxanne Child She is Hikari's best friend who is at the top of her classes. Joe ??? A young underachieving student at Pokémon Tech who Hikari befriends. He seems to have a crush on Roxanne. Giselle ??? Hikari's academic rival. She tends to bully Joe over him being unachieving. Movie Exclusive Characters Princess Diamond She is a Princess who holds the power to use and make crystals and was chosen to be the one to protect the crystal from being shattered and freeing Mort but was attacked and thrown into the Cures' world, leaving the crystal unprotected, and asks the Cures for help in taking her back. Mort The main villain of the movie who was sealed away millions of years ago for only bringing death and destruction where ever he went. Crystal She is Diamond's protector who was controlled into attacking Princess Diamond. Items Spark Chargers The henshin devices of the series. To transform they shouting "Let's Electrify!" Electric Spirits They are the collectible items of the series that the Cures try to find and collect to repair the barrier. Locations Sparkle City: It's where the series takes place. In it are: * Pokémon Tech: It's where Hikari goes to school. * Nishi Junior High: It's where Akaya and Aoi go to school. * Shinju Junior High: It's where Risa goes to school. * ???: It's where Skye goes to school. * Chatoyer Academy: It's where Danielle goes to school. * Floral Junior High: It's where Aloha goes to school. * Pokéland: A amusement park owned by Donald before he became President which is still going featuring giant robotic Pokémon as its main attraction. * Sunshine Donuts: A donut shop owned by Hikari's parents. Episodes # I Choose You! Cure Pikachu's Shocking Entry!: When the biggest game of the semester is interrupted by Cameron, Hikari finds herself becoming Cure Pikachu to save her school. # The Twin Cheerleaders Are Cure Plusle and Cure Minun!: When Spark and Spike explain that the next Cures might be a set of twins, Hikari wonders if the pair of twins who like to frequent Sunshine Donuts might be the ones. # A Quick Run of Energy! Cure Pachirisu Is Ready to Fight!: When Hikari is asked to sell donuts at the track meet, she meets a hyper active runner named Risa. # Dreams Take Flight! Cure Emolga Soars In! # We're On the Air! Cure Dedenne Is Live! # The Steely Cuddle Bug Is Cure Togedemaru! # TBA # TBA # Unnamed Episode: When Hikari's Spark Charger is stolen, they follow the clues to a young man named Gin who bears a striking resemblance to the President. Movies The Princess of Crystals and the Bird of Death! Trivia * The school uniforms worn by the Cures resemble those worn by members of the Lass trainer class in the Pokémon games. * Spike and Spark are based on the Pichu Bros.